


daily routine

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662





	1. d2

但其實是接著上一篇的。

\--

 

「要睡在這裡嗎?」  
林在範的聲音不鹹不淡，手還一邊收拾著剛剛擦過的衛生紙，王嘉爾彷彿聽得見被關在隔壁房間的貓咪叫聲，與其回答這個問句他更想裝睡，反正林在範不是那種會粗魯地叫醒自己的人。

林在範隨便套了短褲就走了出去，房門輕巧地關上，王嘉爾不是第一次睡在他家，只是他從來沒提過感情什麼的，王嘉爾是好床伴，他喜歡他的胸口、喜歡他的腹肌、跟高潮的時候偶爾咬著的紅潤嘴唇，可他不知道這算不算喜歡這個人，這種問題從他成人之後就不曾再思考過，交往過的男友或是女友，只要對方一企圖了解他更多他就煩，就老實說我煩你了就這樣吧，林在範長得好看，曲寫得好，反正身邊的人一個走了就有下一個冒出來，他沒缺過對象，只是他更寧願簡單點活著，有慾望就解決，這2年基礎上靠著砲友快活，倒也輕鬆愉快。

可這次，難道是太久了嗎？

他開了門讓貓自由走動，捲了身體在沙發上躺著，想當作幾個小時前是王嘉爾爽過頭胡言亂語。　

 

「在範哥、怎麼突然換了號碼？」崔榮宰開始訓練唱歌的那年認識林在範，到今年年底就是7年，林在範這人基本上對自己的所有物都是懶散又長情，一句話就是嫌麻煩，竟然一一傳訊息甚至當面告知工作室的同事自己換了號碼，如果不是看到林在範一臉冷淡地走進錄音室崔榮宰也不會相信，本來他還信誓旦旦地跟同公司的姊姊說林在範那一定是跟地下錢莊借了高利貸躲債才換的號碼。　

「就想換。」

林在範扯了帽子單手順了頭髮，他喜歡作曲、喜歡一個人工作、喜歡不用一收到訊息就回復、喜歡不交代去了哪裡做了什麼，喜歡開完會之後在海邊走個整夜，喜歡想要的時候就有溫暖的肉體在自己下面，那些後輩總說他暴躁，他懶得反駁，反正他們不是也他著迷的東西、著迷的人，他可以花半天挑選貓食、貓抓板，明明累得要命也能在冷風裡等上3小時只為了拍日出，更願意在怕痛的王嘉爾嗯嗯啊啊地推他的下腹的時候停下來揉他的大腿根部，直到他縮著後面求他繼續。

 

Jackson。叫他的時候他就開心地像小狗一樣蹦跳著過來，只是砲友還這麼開心撒嬌的人腦子迴路到底長什麼樣子。  
林在範想幾個月以前的自己能別這麼隨便就好，本來搞失聯這種事情他是不做的，男子漢大丈夫就是要直接告訴對方自己不想玩了，前幾個對象無論男女都挺乾脆，雖然他沒想過猜測王嘉爾不是個乾脆的人，只是他也不知道自己為什麼沒辦法在那一次結束的時候，對著王嘉爾那濕淋淋的眼睛跟身體說，我不想要你了。

就這樣吧，換個號碼不就得了。

 

 

「我被林在範拋棄了。」王嘉爾從背後摟著金有謙，爐子上煎著的蛋因為加了他愛吃的起士而有種濃膩的味道，金有謙鍋鏟翻著、白眼也翻了。

「哥你再拿林在範的事煩我我就下辣醬了。」

「我就說說而已，他號碼換了。」

「換號碼怎麼了，躲債啊？」

「你是說你哥我是高利貸、地下錢莊、吃人不吐骨頭，腿短又醜又煩人嗎？」

「醜是不醜可真的煩人。」

煎蛋有點焦糊了，金有謙關上火，轉頭看他哥的臉，喜歡的時候覺得是可愛，生氣的時候覺得是幼稚的表情，林在範那個人還在藝高的時候就很出名，組了個樂團，金有謙的姐姐追著那團的吉他手追到念大學、團也解散了，吉他手貝斯手鼓手全都成了乖巧的上班族，只有林在範好好地走了作曲家的路，還順風順水跟幾家出名的公司有合作，剛好姐姐在其中一間做服裝管理，也多多少少聽說了一些這人的事。

王嘉爾的眼睛閉了一下又睜開。

「我不煩人，我沒找他。」

金有謙怕他又要生氣，沒說什麼只轉身摟著他、揉他的背，汗水有點濡濕。

「我真的沒找他。反正找不到。」  
「哥你老是這樣，晚點又要問為什麼拋棄你是不是因為醜，是不是因為腿短，是不是因為技術差。」

「那是不是真的那麼差你說啊！」

「還行。」

「就還行而已？」

「就還行而已，而且你腿力氣太大夾得我腰疼，還有你手臂一使力我都覺得我脖子要斷了。」

「那你他媽的還整天說喜歡我！」

「我現在不喜歡啊！」

金有謙想這人真是傻的很，如果不是喜歡你哪能忍受這些，如果不是喜歡你為什麼要守在你身邊，如果不是喜歡你哪會記得你身體的每個力道每個細節，如果不是喜歡你哪能容忍你次次吵不贏就耍賴。

他想到王嘉爾剛跟林在範勾搭上那時；王嘉爾小時候是運動選手，動作很大，那天在店裡邊吃飯邊聊天，手一揮打翻了隔壁桌的杯子，桌邊那人細長眼睛看過來，還沒說上一句話手就被王嘉爾雙手握住誠摯地說：哥、不好意思，我點一杯新的給你吧，嘴唇水潤粉紅，林在範光看就有點興趣，王嘉爾還抄了紙巾立刻擦起了對方被濺濕的褲子，林在範豪爽地說不必了，給我聯絡方式、之後再跟你求償。

王嘉爾喜歡長得好看的人，林在範肌膚光滑，直挺鼻樑，雖然表情冷淡了點，但聲音好聽，當晚互傳了訊息兩人就開房了。  
　　

看林在範的長相，王嘉爾本來以為他是一個喜歡粗暴地幹那事情的人，可沒想到他意外地柔軟，光是接吻就耗去大半個鐘頭，弄得王嘉爾心跳加速，還質疑了一下自己是不是長得像林在範忘不了的前男友還什麼的，後來發現他就是個單純喜歡滿足生理慾望的人，做愛跟吃東西一樣，喜歡品嘗、盡興之後，還要能夠睡上一個好覺。當下畢竟是跟這人第一次身體接觸，王嘉爾對自己的胸肌腹肌二頭肌都是有自信的，唰一下就裸了上身，林在範只是偏頭笑，坐在床上拍著旁邊要他先過來，然後捧著他的臉給了他一個20秒的吻，舌頭還挺規矩的就舔舔牙齒勾勾舌尖，可王嘉爾竟然出汗了，心跳快得像是14歲第一次幹這事的時候，然後林在範脫了上衣，寬闊的肩頭跟背讓他看起來像是個體育大學的保送生，有力的手臂輕鬆地把王嘉爾翻了個身，邊吻他耳朵邊揉他屁股，一邊還說些想無套他之類的下流話，王嘉爾是體力充沛的年齡，邊聽邊磨著床單就硬了，林在範熟練地套弄他，手掌的力道不大挺溫和，可手指收攏的時候卻緊緊地由根部搓著，王嘉爾抖著說有點疼，那人立刻用另一手捧了他的臉過來接吻，吸著他的舌尖，直到王嘉爾身體柔軟下來，快感堆疊上去，喘息紊亂地射了在他手上。

雖然他確實很想滿足林在範無套的要求，可林在範看了他一眼說，這次必須戴套，下次你才會比我更想。說完手指就帶著王嘉爾剛射的東西進了他的身體開始擴張，王嘉爾哼哼恩恩著身體又濕淋淋，林在範本來硬抓著他的大腿用手操他，他不知道是爽的還是痛的扭得更厲害。

「痛？」

「不痛，就是爽了點」王嘉爾眼睫毛有點濕，可聲音聽起來是愉悅的。

林在範又加了點潤滑液擠進去那個小口，濕滑地用手指又多操了幾次，看著王嘉爾目光迷濛，哼聲更軟了點，才把自己的陰莖捅了進去，他動作不快，只是慢慢地進到最深，王嘉爾只是喘著也不出聲，他不知道自己到底是難受還是爽快，林在範那東西很硬，他覺得自己的腸道被他的陰莖燙成了他的形狀。

 

\--

車開一半是因為我想睡了。


	2. d3

昨天車沒開完不開心，把它開完。

\--

林在範又加了點潤滑液擠進去那個小口，濕滑地用手指又多操了幾次，看著王嘉爾目光迷濛，哼聲更軟了點，才把自己的陰莖捅了進去，他動作不快，只是慢慢地進到最深，王嘉爾只是喘著也不出聲，他不知道自己到底是難受還是爽快，林在範那東西很硬，他覺得自己的腸道被他的陰莖燙成了他的形狀。

背後式幹了好一會兒，王嘉爾連膝蓋都抖著，林在範還捏了他的大腿，王嘉爾哼得更大聲，一鼓作氣地又被翻過來跟林在範面對面，王嘉爾下意識地去勾他脖子，盯著一點點汗水從林在範的頸子滑落到鎖骨的位置，他同時被一種無名的力量驅使硬撐起了上半身，心急的舔掉那幾滴透明的汗液，然後對著那人完美的皮膚又咬又吸。

「你是狗啊？」林在範笑著扯住他頭髮，讓王嘉爾又濕又紅的嘴唇稍稍離開自己的身體，他喜歡在對方身上留吻痕，也願意讓對方留，只是王嘉爾根本像換牙時期的仔犬一般咬也咬不緊，只是用牙齒磨得令人焦躁。

「狗年….狗年生的、嗯…..」王嘉爾看起來已經習慣了體位剛剛改變的不適，正擺動著腰調整著位置，好讓林在範陰莖堅硬的前端戳刺在他自己也說不上為何那麼柔軟的內部軟肉，因為後面夠濕，很快地林在範的東西如他所願地頂在那裏，林在範很快看穿他的心意，心想這小子倒是大方、想爽就爽，雙手抓上王嘉爾腰側，又快又猛地幹了那塊柔軟的地方，快感來的太快又強，王嘉爾叫不出聲，心裡又怕他幹得這麼大力自己受不了，林在範的手力氣不算小，掐住王嘉爾腰身一下沒放，他的屁股就被固定著小幅度地幹，林在範調整了動作，但力道大頻率又快，王嘉爾被這樣幹了差不多10分鐘就繳械了，射在自己腹肌跟林在範之間，他邊喘著邊呻吟，林在範還沒射，那東西一樣硬直，鍥而不捨地還在幹著他已經抽搐的後面，太硬了吧什麼鬼東西，王嘉爾就這樣進入無法集中意識的狀態，等到他好不容易眼睛能夠再度聚焦的時候，林在範正把那東西對著他臉，扯了套子射了他一臉，王嘉爾不是沒被這樣過，可金有謙這樣搞的時候，下一秒都會湊上來討好他把他臉上的東西擦乾淨，可林在範他竟然。

「舔乾淨喔。」林在範拿那半軟下來的東西輕輕地拍著他的臉。

王嘉爾順從了。

 

\--  
就先、這樣。


	3. d4

想來他們剛搞上就玩得挺激烈的，金有謙本來以為林在範那人應該就是傳教士體位從一而終，一邊幹還會一邊像個無趣的中年人一樣問對方自己厲不厲害，又或者根本他那個跟他的臉一樣冷感，實際運動時間只有3分鐘左右，可王嘉爾一副關愛傻子的表情看他，還拍著他背說：謙哪你還年輕，年紀大點就會懂了。

懂你媽的，你全身上下哪個地方我不懂。當然金有謙只敢在心裡說，他哥心情好的時候最討厭別人潑冷水。

「心吧。」王嘉爾一邊喝著金有謙給他煮的玉米濃湯，一邊鬼使神差地說了一句，嚇得金有謙以為自己剛剛脫口而出，幸好他哥拉拉身上的背心又接著說，「總覺得林在範幹那事很用心。」

哪個男人第一次幹著不用心的，你等著，下個月膩了他就會要你穿情趣內褲才能硬了，而且不穿就不用再見面。當然金有謙還是在心裡說的。

結果他們一搞搞了3個月，金有謙始料未及。

 

\--  
有一句話是說，跑得了和尚跑不了廟，這句話對英語使用者而言其實不好理解，因為廟本來就沒有腳，不會跑是天經地義的，而且林在範也不是和尚，凌晨2點整，王嘉爾稍微湊到路燈下瞄了一下，灰色羅馬簾拉了一半，林在範的貓之一坐在窗邊往下看，表情跟主人一樣冷淡，有貓，他沒搬家。

 

路燈下緩緩走過來的那人的身形清楚起來，就算看到王嘉爾蹲在路口也完全沒有訝異的表情。

王嘉爾本來在內心稍微有計畫的，根據這人通常傳訊息的時間，首先先在他家路口轉角醞釀一下若無其事的表情，然後非常若無其事地跟他打照面，若無其事地要求至少來個分手砲。

「你是偷窺狂還是在等我？」

正醞釀的時候，小腿被林在範晃著的便利商店塑膠袋撞了一下，王嘉爾不得不承認聽到那人聲音的時候，他又期待又有點心酸，也不過才2周沒聯絡而已，自己就急著找上門，完全是跟他一直以來的人生一樣，喜歡在怪異的地方奮力拚搏。

「He….Hello、啊、你好、你好嗎？」若無其事地要求分手砲看來是不可能了，王嘉爾想，竟然已經有點冒汗。

林在範細細的眼睛從上到下打量了王嘉爾一遍，最後目光停在他茂盛的腿毛，決定先下手為強。

「進來嗎？」

「在範哥，其實我、說實話我是想、我實際上是想、」

「想跟我睡一下是吧？」　

林在範眼睛細細彎彎地包著笑意，悠閒地輸入門鎖密碼、另一隻手繼續搖晃著塑膠袋，隱約看得出來裡面是拉麵跟零食。王嘉爾攀住他的肩膀，一句話沒說，只是把林在範用力推進門。

門關上的那一瞬間王嘉爾就扯著對方的連帽衫親了上去，一邊還撞了一下門邊放鑰匙跟雜物的矮桌，美式做法就是要把門撞開互揉身體大幹一場，電影裡都是這樣，林在範看起來倒是處變不驚，他按著王嘉爾的後腦，紮實地跟他熱吻一番，好好地舔過對方那看起來有點像小動物的、微微不整齊的門牙跟側門牙，吸著他的舌頭，咬了一下嘴唇作結，王嘉爾光是那瞬間嘴唇沒被拒絕就興奮的很，手已經揉起了對方的胸跟下面，只聽見林在範聲音低低地笑說Jackson啊我餓，先吃完再做吧。

 

林在範熟練地煮著拉麵，表情專注，手臂線條明顯，而且下調料下蛋花一氣呵成，飯桌對面的王嘉爾偷偷地東張西望，很好，應該是沒偷偷計畫搬家，沒紙箱沒行李箱，而且林在範找出那罐香料的速度神快，東西一定也沒換過位置。

「啊、你蛋要打散著吃嗎？」

「……要」

王嘉爾覺得滿委屈的，林在範若無其事地跟他面對面吃拉麵，好像他們沒做過什麼那啥的事一樣，他吃了第一口拉麵就辣得出汗、心裡又有點堵，也不知道生理性的還是心理性的，眼睛竟然有點濕了，林在範看他一眼、把整盒面紙都推了過來。

「難吃可以說，不用哭啊。」

「我一吃辣就流汗，眼睛也流汗。」

林在範盯著他，看他一張面紙從額頭擦到下巴，最後放下筷子有禮貌地說他吃飽了。

只是兩個人還沒收拾完桌子就摟在一起，所謂飽暖思淫慾吧，林在範想，右手往那條寬鬆的運動褲裡抓王嘉爾屁股，屁股的主人邊用牙齒磨他頸子邊喘著問他為什麼換了號碼，林在範頓了一下，只說忘了通知他。

「在範哥、我腿短又煩人」，他牙齒收緊了點，林在範脖子上感覺有點刺。

「嗯？」

「你不喜歡我也很合理，而且我向來都喜歡那些不喜歡我的人，所以沒關係。可是不要突然就不聯絡了。我會受傷。」

然後是一段不短的沉默，林在範沒再挪動一下，王嘉爾想，對，搞砸了，時機還很糟，早知道等做完再說，比較不虧。

林在範把手從王嘉爾的褲子裡拿出來，環著他放在他背後摩著、偶爾有一下沒一下地捏著他的腰，那個線條漂亮但情緒激動就會突出來的下巴也靠著王嘉爾肩膀，林在範的頭髮是軟軟地散著的，瀏海搔得王嘉爾的耳朵有點癢。

「Jackson，我不喜歡接電話、也不怎麼回訊息，不會告訴你我去了哪裡，也不會花上一個晚上跟你討論你的興趣。」

「而且除了吃飯做愛工作休息之外，不想花費多餘的力氣。」

「還有可以的話只想跟貓住在一起。」

林在範慢吞吞地說了一堆他早就知道的事情，但王嘉爾好像已經了解他想說什麼了。

「一天至少回一次訊息不行嗎哥？」

林在範嘆了口氣，簡潔地說不行，然後把舌頭伸進王嘉爾的嘴裡。

 

 

王嘉爾臉色粉嫩水亮地打開門的時候，金有謙猜這件事情已經了結了，八成是離別一砲、打了個昏天黑地，看他哥那水光瀲灩的小眼神，不必開口問他大概也會鉅細靡遺地說，金有謙其實是煩的，以他哥這性格，如果追著什麼人，人家對他好一次他就以為是命中注定真愛，如果這次又不是，如果又不是的話、唉。可王嘉爾只是湊過來摟了金有謙一下，靠近了才發現這件連帽外衣一定不是他的，肩線不合之外上面沾了一堆毛，聞起來也沒他的香水味，就是洗衣精的味道，很好、這臨別一砲應該多少你情我願，可看王嘉爾那一身肌肉糾結，很難說。

 

「哥，你老實說，是不是強姦林在範了？」

「謙哪、你哥是那種得不到對方就強姦人家的人嗎？」

 

「這種事情也是有可能的。」

「不是、對方說不要就是不要，有謙啊、這種事情要尊重伴侶的。」

「所以林在範被你姦了之後，還跟了你！？」

「我再說一次、我沒有強姦任何人、還有在範哥只是說我們可以保持聯絡。」

「幹嘛跟他保持聯絡？」

「因為他長得帥、屌大、聲音好聽，是我理想型。」

他這哥果然是個傻的，從頭到尾都沒看錯他，金有謙想。

 

2周之後，王嘉爾就搬去跟林在範住了，理由是總半夜出門睡眠不足，林在範的貓房裡擺了張睡墊給他，美其名是有個人空間，主要是兩個人睡林在範的床實在太多問題，例如林在範真的不想聽王嘉爾睡前要講上半小時的今天的人生體驗，而且林在範總是邊聽邊睡，王嘉爾如果終於說完還會要他在範哥給點建議，林在範身體力行地告訴他人生有什麼煩惱都比不上及時行樂，動手扯他褲子，舔舔親親沒兩下就開始用手指捅他，潤滑劑用得很快，而且基本上兩個人都是搞完就睡，這樣一來林在範時常得要換床單，覺得太累了，於是讓王嘉爾睡貓房的床，想搞的時候互相傳個訊息，誰先提就去誰房間，弄髒了誰的床單就誰換。

住在林在範家王嘉爾是沒什麼不習慣，這人很在意居住環境，也不用擔心他又搞失聯，而且天天看著理想型，想玷汙人家只要開口說一聲，簡直是人間仙境，只是王嘉爾想自己從來沒有在這方面如此順遂過，忍不住在這種關係滿半年的時候開始提心吊膽，自己也是男人，再怎麼喜歡的人看久了也是多少會膩，何況林在範這個人根本沒提過喜不喜歡他。想到這個，他立刻就上網買了紅色迷你裙跟白襯衫，角色扮演嘛，哪個男人不圖個新鮮，想當年金有謙逼著穿水手服他也穿了，迷你裙算什麼，就是大腿那邊尺寸得挑寬一點的。

東西寄來好死不死簽收的是林在範，林在範一臉迷惑地拿著那條裙子跟襯衫給他問買這個幹什麼，王嘉爾從廁所走出來看林在範手上掛著他的小禮物，一臉尷尬地說，在範哥這就那個，角色扮演嘛你懂的。林在範才恍然大悟，小眼睛睜大了說，原來Jackson你喜歡這種啊！不、老子不喜歡這種，老子喜歡你而已。

那天晚上林在範早早收拾了床，清了貓砂餵了貓，明明面對面還傳了個訊息給王嘉爾：半小時、我房間。

王嘉爾怎麼也沒想到是這種情形，林在範好好一個人模人樣的作曲家，家裡竟然有假髮，此時他的理想型正戴著黑長假髮，寬肩厚背把那件白襯衫撐得緊緊，那條迷你裙貼著大腿長度正好，雖然有點覺得你他媽的人妖啊，可臉實在還是好看的、滿嬌美、不、王嘉爾沒硬，反而腿有點軟。

「Jackson…….」林小姐風情萬種，髮絲飄逸地看過來。

「在範哥、角色扮演的時候你要叫我王總裁啊。」

王嘉爾一邊湊過去一邊調整自己散發出總裁酷帥狂霸跩的氣息，可他一接近林在範就被壓著頭往迷你裙湊過去，理想型林小姐拉開迷你裙的下襬拉鍊，裙子往上一推露出了挺著的下面，撐的絲襪內褲都變形了，王嘉爾被壓著隔著薄薄的絲襪跟內褲舔他那東西，他沒那麼興奮，因為林在範邊壓著他頭催促他一邊自己扯破絲襪，這畫面對王嘉爾而言實在太衝擊了，理想型壓著他讓他口交不是什麼令他震驚的事情，是林在範男人的一雙腿穿著絲襪竟然還是挺性感的，更不用提剛被他吸了兩下林在範就受不了的把襯衫下擺從裙頭拉了出來，看得到肚臍下面的毛從襯衫的邊邊冒出來，王嘉爾又錯亂又覺得滿性感的。

 

\--

我又想睡了所以。


	4. d5

王嘉爾一邊湊過去一邊調整自己散發出總裁酷帥狂霸跩的氣息，可他一接近林在範就被壓著頭往迷你裙湊過去，理想型林小姐拉開迷你裙的下襬拉鍊，裙子往上一推露出了挺著的下面，撐的絲襪內褲都變形了，王嘉爾被壓著隔著薄薄的絲襪跟內褲舔他那東西，他沒那麼興奮，因為林在範邊壓著他頭催促他一邊自己扯破絲襪，這畫面對王嘉爾而言實在太衝擊了，理想型壓著他讓他口交不是什麼令他震驚的事情，是林在範男人的一雙腿穿著絲襪竟然還是挺性感的，更不用提剛被他吸了兩下林在範就受不了的把襯衫下擺從裙頭拉了出來，看得到肚臍下面的毛從襯衫的邊邊冒出來，王嘉爾又錯亂又覺得滿性感的。

 

「在範哥、哥、」王嘉爾抬頭想去扯他的襯衫，林在範壓下他的手示意他繼續舔，然後自己動手解著襯衫，王嘉爾有點惱怒，推開林在範的手硬是隔著襯衫往他胸口亂揉一番，隱隱約約地看到白襯衫下的乳頭立了起來，王嘉爾下面終於出現自己熟悉的反應，謝天謝地他終於硬了，那邊應該是沒出問題，不過想到自己對著這種打扮的林在範也能硬，微微有點擔心，王嘉爾左手還摸著林在範的胸，右手伸了下去打算給自己搓兩下，林在範邊喘著邊抓住王嘉爾的手，輕輕地阻止了他的動作，「…先吸出來。」，馬的、連自撸都不讓，林在範簡直有病。

但王嘉爾覺得自己更有病，林在範命令他就覺得自己必須遵從，他立刻跪了下來專心吸著林在範，然後突然大力吮吸了一口，抬眼看那人仰頭喘著氣、吞嚥口水，喉結滑動的樣子令王嘉爾更為癡迷，拼命張大嘴巴把那東西往喉嚨送，那東西的前液跟王嘉爾的唾液沾著扯破的絲襪跟拉到一側的內褲，林在範下面看起來一片凌亂，王嘉爾伸手沾了一點亂七八糟不知道是什麼的液體，崇拜地撫上林在範下腹的軟毛，一路搓揉濕潤地到了他的恥毛處，林在範喘得重了點，而且低頭就可以看到王嘉爾充滿愛意地撫摩自己的身體跟毛髮，他單手扯著王嘉爾柔軟的頭髮往後拉，讓他的頭往後仰一些，好更配合林在範陰莖的角度，也同時能看清楚王嘉爾的眼睛裡那些水，跟濕潤泛紅的嘴唇，王嘉爾吃痛，嘴裡卻不敢使力怕傷了林在範的東西，他雙手從外側勾著林在範的大腿，用盡他會幹這事以來的技巧，讓頂著他喉嚨的林在範射出來，吞咽下去，然後在他抽離自己的嘴唇之前，好好地用舌頭從根部到前端都細舔一次，林在範抽離他的嘴唇之後，王嘉爾盯著他前端的小孔殘留的一點前液，又湊上去用舌尖配合嘴唇吞吸乾淨。

吃的技巧又進步了，林在範想，尤其是王嘉爾吞咽的過程裡眼睛睜得大大地直盯著他，像是小狗一樣，彷彿無聲地吶喊著快稱讚我，結束了手臂還擦了一下自己嘴角不明的液體，林在範覺得自己沒有辦法拒絕，把小狗托了起來放在自己腿上，激烈地吻他，咬他靈活的舌頭，小狗邊吻又邊動手去找林在範的乳頭。

王嘉爾想如果有人看到這畫面應該是很好笑的，林在範戴著的假髮有幾絲因為汗水黏在他那張漂亮的臉上，襯衫只剩下一隻袖子半掛著，那條裙子已經變形還被推到腰上快到胸部的位置，裙子上還有王嘉爾剛剛被林在範撸出來的東西星星點點黏著，王嘉爾也沒好到哪裡去，上半身雖然還算工整地穿著件黑色背心，可下面光著屁股坐在林在範大腿上，兩個人急躁地互相啃咬著，林在範那個早就又硬了，只是王嘉爾今天後面緊，林在範用手指操了他好一會兒王嘉爾還是嗯嗯啊啊直喊痛，林在範以為是角色扮演太刺激讓他沒辦法放鬆，於是難得地主動哄了王嘉爾，「Jackson哪我想射在裡面，你放鬆點嘛，」

王嘉爾射了一次之後很是痛苦，因為他是很想讓林在範好好幹他一番的，可看著林在範的臉跟飄逸長髮總覺得他才應該是幹人的那個，一種怪異的興奮，但林在範這人無論如何不可能願意在下面被操，只好眼睛一閉，咬著牙在林在範耳邊說，「在範哥今天背後位好不好？王小狗喜歡狗狗的姿勢呀」

王嘉爾雖然不愛這個體位，但沒看到長髮飄逸白裡透紅的林小姐的臉讓他總算可以好好專心投入，林小姐雖然漂亮，但下面那東西又硬又直，王嘉爾跪在床上，後面的人捅進來之後心急地吻著他脖子，一手勾著他的腰調整位置，另一手又搓揉起王嘉爾的陰莖，好吧，王嘉爾心一橫，決定想像今天的主題是「喜歡扮女裝的男友」，林在範習慣地戳刺那個熟悉的柔軟位置，下巴摩擦著王嘉爾的額角，在王嘉爾終於投入角色扮演的幻想之後順利地幹了一會，等王嘉爾哼哼著要到了的時候，壓著他趴在床上來了最後幾個抽插，射在王嘉爾已經一抽一抽的裡面。

 

「在範哥，裙…裙子、還可以嗎？」

「不太方便。」

馬的真是口是心非，王嘉爾默默地抽了張紙擦了一下後面漸漸流出來的東西。

 

\--

對不起就只是車而已，我只是喜歡開車，開車使我快樂。


	5. d6

基本上他很喜歡Jackson的那些小心思，包括在貓房跟廚房之間的通道上突然脫衣服勾引他、不穿內褲只穿個運動褲在家裡晃來晃去（是真的在晃），洗完澡穿個緊身背心走出來找宵夜吃，正面看來十分正常，可那件黑背心背面剪得跟流蘇一樣破爛，那人練得拼命的背肌繃得死緊，深怕林在範錯過他的一身好皮肉一般。　

林在範第8次把他壓在走道的牆邊幹的時候忍不住懷疑這人到底最近在搞什麼，好像拼命地就是要避開床一樣，又弄了一些道具跟奇怪的衣服，林在範歪頭看他的脖子跟胸口，那些剛剛咬出來的痕跡跟舊的紫色痕跡交錯在一起，他們說好了痕跡只能留在鎖骨以下，因為王嘉爾喜歡展示男子氣概的一面，說的好像留了痕跡就是不像男人一樣，無稽之談，明明自己超喜歡咬人。林在範這時候正幹得起勁，王嘉爾靠著牆被他往上猛頂，本來是很爽的一件事，但王嘉爾已經射過一次了，那裏已經是收縮得過度敏感的時候，背後只有牆壁讓他沒辦法稍微後退一點來避開那又硬又直的東西、只能用已經濕潤柔軟的內裡嫩肉承接著那東西的前端，王嘉爾覺得自己被劈開了一些，從那個小洞。

「在……在範哥，好、好硬、又…又要…」而且這傢伙最近被幹著的時候，那些胡言亂語總覺得聽起來跟小黃片一樣熟悉，林在範覺得他那些淫聲浪語可愛極了，顯示王嘉爾多麼投入在跟他做愛這事情裡，眼睛裡流動的水光跟他陰莖上的前液一樣濕淋淋的，林在範用手大力地搓揉上去，王嘉爾終於連話都說不出來，只是瘋狂扭動著腰呻吟，然後什麼也沒射出來地高潮。

 

同樣的疑惑出現在禮拜天早晨，林在範本來只是想去換個貓砂，本來在睡墊上打呼的王嘉爾被他的聲音吵醒，揉了兩下眼睛還不等林在範說話就跪著膝行到他面前，隔著他的薄棉褲舔他下面，林在範本來已經消下去的晨勃很快地復甦，最後這事情結束在林在範的貓從貓架上看著王嘉爾騎林在範，頭抬著毫不吝嗇地呻吟著林在範的名字，奮力地汗水都跟他的瀏海黏在一起，林在範撐起上身去抹他的汗水，手卻被那人抓著吞吐他的手指，神清氣爽的早晨一砲，王嘉爾翻身下來的時候，大腿內側還在微微抽動，這一早起來連臉都還沒洗呢，夠淫亂的，他不能克制地想要林在範好好誇他有多努力，最好還可以告白說他已經因為王嘉爾的努力而愛上他了。

但林在範什麼也沒說只是拍著他的背，把他拉過來好好地接吻，直到林在範的貓  
從他們身邊緩慢經過。

 

基於本來就是這種關係開始的，林在範對於這些變著花樣的玩法沒有什麼意見，並且也很享受，他熱衷於滿足人的本能，做那事的時候王嘉爾願意配合他的一切，而且眼裡總閃爍著一些林在範不懂的東西，就算下面已經失控地射不出東西，後面已經酸爽到有點痛，他也不曾閃躲林在範的陰莖，嘴上又喘又哼著不行了，腿卻好好地夾緊了林在範的身體，手更不受控制地愛撫著或甚至抓著林在範的肌膚跟體毛，接吻的時候王嘉爾的唇舌都如此濕潤，就著那些唾液緊緊貼吸著林在範的舌頭，林在範知道自己長得好看，只是不知道有人能對自己的身體如此沉迷。

 

王嘉爾在某個周六晚上、兩個人都在客廳的時候，打開了一個裝有震動環保險套的包裹，林在範終於放下手上的翻譯小說，出於無法壓抑自己的好奇心，轉向認真研究那個震動環的王嘉爾。

 

「Jackson吶，這到底都是些什麼啊？」林在範想讓自己聽起來若無其事、不帶一點攻擊性地，於是放軟了聲音，一邊輕輕地拍了王嘉爾的大腿。

 

王嘉爾其實是個很好看穿的人，他開心興奮就笑、傷心痛苦就哭，他那種心虛的樣子也是完全體現在他僵硬地眨著的睫毛上。

 

「震…震動環保險套啊，哥你不是喜歡震動的嗎？」

「沒有震動的也很好啊、顆粒那種的也很貼很舒服，」

「可是顆粒的已經用過２次了」

「你對那個膩了？」

王嘉爾此刻才知道他對膩了這個詞多敏感，甚至有點被戳痛的感覺，他想好好地說出口，他對任何套在林在範那東西上面的都不會膩，只要那是林在範幹著他就好，但這聽起來實在太像一個性飢渴的人了，何況當他像個正常人一樣說了喜歡林在範，林在範的反應也不怎麼樣。

 

林在範其實不介意用普通的或超薄的套子，也不介意是不是一定要騎乘，他只是有點想知道那個像小狗一樣的男人，為什麼突然這麼急躁地想要嘗試什麼，基於砲友的禮儀他是願意陪伴對方嘗試，可王嘉爾住在他家的這段時間角色已經變得很奇怪，動不動就聊些很認真的話題，他必須老實承認他開始擔心這個小狗一樣的男人是不是發生了不願意讓他知道的什麼。

本來就只是肉體上互相給予安慰的關係，一旦走到擔心對方心理上快樂與否就是一團爛泥，林在範嘆了口氣，緩緩撫摩著對方那肌肉飽滿的大腿。

又來了，那種充滿期待又有點委屈的眼神，像狗一樣。


	6. d7

林在範工作到興頭上，2.3天不回家是常有的事情，王嘉爾拿起手機看了100次訊息打了又刪，遲遲送不出去。

『你的貓我都幫你餵了、貓砂清了、還洗了衣服、還打掃了、難道在範哥都不稱讚我一下嗎？』

啊、這光看就煩人的語氣，王嘉爾迅速地按下刪除，把頭埋在林在範的枕頭上，上面有明顯的貓毛沾黏著。然後那些林在範的貓，視若無睹地從王嘉爾的胸腹上緩緩踱步而過。

 

凌晨3點52分，林在範終於勉強趕得上工作時程地結束了，看了時間，其實可以直接在工作室睡到天亮再回家的，可他告訴自己他想他的貓所以一定得回家。

嗯對、他想他的貓。

凌晨4點58分，王嘉爾的背心被撩到乳頭上，林在範小心翼翼地邊吸著邊問他明天有沒有行程，王嘉爾穿著運動短褲的腿快速地磨上了林在範的牛仔褲中間，然後斷斷續續地說下午才有，林在範剛進貓房裡就打開門讓貓出去四處走了，所以房間裡挺安靜的，只剩下王嘉爾喘著跟林在範脫褲子的衣物摩擦聲，林在範吻著他的腹肌往下的時候，王嘉爾的眼神直直盯著他，彷彿怕錯過一點點他的樣子一般，天還沒全亮，光線細小又微弱地透進來，王嘉爾的皮膚跟那些毛髮微微地有著一點亮澤感，林在範突然覺得飢餓，將對方的陰莖吸入口中之前他抬頭看了一下王嘉爾，他眼睛濕濕的，口型說著我想你，最多就70小時沒見面而已，想什麼呢，林在範想，一邊用舌頭用力戳了口中已經微微跳動的東西，感受到對方抽了一下弓起腰部，手捧握著底下的陰囊，配合著一口氣把嘴裡的陰莖往喉嚨深入，王嘉爾被刺激得射了，來不及尖叫或呻吟，扯著林在範的頭髮往上拉要他吻他，林在範的嘴唇因為剛剛為他口交還濕潤著，王嘉爾光想著這件事就覺得自己可以再來個2.3次，比平常接吻的時候還更要來的黏膩，手指也更急躁了點，但剛才林在範吃他的時候他流了不少前液，分開的時候想著對方，然後終於觸碰到對方的身體這事情也讓王嘉爾特別興奮，因此潤滑地很順暢，甚至不等對方動作就逕自把小腿抬上林在範的肩頭，一邊磨蹭他的頸子一邊催促對方幹他。

他嘴唇濕潤地張著，甚至有些唾液流了出來，肌肉緊繃，後面的小洞軟熱濕潤，小腿蹭著林在範的頸子，嗯嗯啊啊著說在範哥好想你，林在範看著覺得有點癡迷，同時又覺得自己的陰莖已經硬到有點疼痛的地步，於是雙手穩著那人的屁股，把自己的陰莖慢慢推進那個小洞，每前進一點，那人的腰、腿、身體，就會微微地抽動，沙啞地呻吟著說哥太深了好硬，林在範知道他能全吃進去，沒有停頓只是輕輕地用手上下愛撫著王嘉爾已經射過一次、濕潤而半軟的陰莖，讓他從前面的快感中分心，然後全部深入之後慢慢地戳刺輾磨他熟悉的那些軟肉，等到王嘉爾的小洞開始收縮著緊緊覆住他，才開始頂腰把他操開，抽插的過程中王嘉爾的後面越來越紅潤，甚至到了有點腫的地步，雖然聽他的呻吟並不像是痛苦的樣子，林在範還是有點不確定地用手指撫摩揉按了那塊地方，就在陰囊跟那個穴口之間的軟肉，只是輕輕地按著揉了，王嘉爾卻突然收縮的死緊，然後尖叫著射了在林在範小腹上，雖然稀薄但量還不少，突然的高潮讓王嘉爾腦子一片空白，抽蓄著抓著床墊，後面更是完全不受控制地死命收縮著，已經射過的刺激感讓他更加清楚地感覺到自己身體緊縮的時候，每一寸都緊緊包裹著林在範又硬又直的東西，簡直到了有點疼痛的地步，尤其是林在範還沒射但快到了的時候，前端尤其燙熱又硬，在王嘉爾身體裡鑽弄著的感覺更加明顯。

啊、好像要死了一樣，王嘉爾想，林在範俯身下來壓住他，舌頭放回王嘉爾口中，雙手壓著他的腿讓它們張到最大，在王嘉爾吞吸著他口中的唾液的時候，用盡力氣地深入那人的身體，然後射在那塊正在抽搐著、總是緊緊包著他的軟肉上。

純粹地覺得舒服跟滿足，林在範躺了下來，用床頭拿來的溼紙巾輕輕地擦著王嘉爾已經完全軟下來的陰莖，上面沾著王嘉爾自己的精液跟林在範的唾液，還有一些林在範射了以後又抓著2個人的陰莖一起磨擦了一會兒沾上的東西，太激烈了，那個地方敏感的很，以至於王嘉爾在冰涼的濕巾摩擦著的時候還是忍不住哼哼嗯嗯著，林在範邊擦邊輕輕拍著他的屁股，直到他擦乾淨那些痕跡為止。

「Jackson吶，我也想你。」

 

王嘉爾張大了嘴巴卻什麼也說不出口，只覺得自己的內臟彷彿往下掉了一段距離。

林在範用手指把汗濕的瀏海往後順，順著他的鼻子跟臉頰線條開始吻他，輕輕地磨著他的嘴唇。

 

「在範哥，再說一次不行嗎？」王嘉爾拉開了距離，想著也許這是他的機會。

「我想睡了」

「哥、你喜歡我嗎？」

他聽到林在範又像平常那樣嘆了口氣，然後轉過身背對著他。

但是在那人用被子蓋住臉之前，他聽到了一句清楚的「嗯。」

 

\--

好就這樣了（應該看得出來我沒有想要發展劇情只是想開車吧）  
也不算結束，應該說之後如果有想到日常小短車還是會放這個title底下，因為我不會想標題又很想寫同居日常小車


End file.
